non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragons are large reptilian creatures that appear in a variety of legends, movies, books, and video games. Overview The general criteria for a draconic creature vary by individual specimens. The typical modern dragons often possess reptilian features, large bat-like wings, extremely tough scales, and the ability to breathe fire. They are usually depicted as powerful beings, wise as they are fierce. In folklore, dragons are giant snakes (or eels in some cases), and are associated with supernatural knowledge and longevity. They are also a staple of the fantasy genre. In Popular Culture Works featuring dragons (or creatures referred to as dragons) include: Comic Strips *''Hagar the Horrible'' *''Ozy and Millie'' *''Phoebe and Her Unicorn'' *''The Wizard of Id'' Comic Books *''Dragon Ball'' *''InuYasha'' *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' *''One Piece'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Literature *''Beowulf'' *''The Brothers Lionheart'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Eragon'' *''The Faery Convention'' *''Gate'' series *''The Green Serpent'' *''Harry Potter'' (several species) *''The Hobbit'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (several species) *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Journey to the West'' *''The Last of the Dragons'' *''The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus'' *''The Neverending Story'' (Luckdragon) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' *''A Song of Ice and Fire'' series *''Wizard of Oz'' series Films *''The 7th Voyage of Sinbad'' *''Age of the Dragons'' (White Dragon) *''Adventures of a Teenage Dragon Slayer'' *''The Bashful Buzzard'' *''Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Beyond Sherwood Forest'' (Alina) *''The Black Cauldron'' *''The Christmas Dragon'' (baby dragon) *''Dracano'' (Dragons) *''Dragonheart'' series *''Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real'', a.k.a. Dragon's World or The Last Dragon (several species) *''Dragonslayer'' *''Enchanted'' *''Eragon'' *''Fire and Ice: The Dragon Chronicles'' *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Knighty Knight Bugs'' *''Merlin and the War of the Dragons'' *''The Railway Dragon'' and The Birthday Dragon (The Railway Dragon) *''Reign of Fire'' (Dragons) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' *''Fantasia 2000'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (Matches) *''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' (the Green Dragon) *''Shrek'' series *''Mulan'' (Mushu) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (Dragon) *''Spirited Away'' *''Pete's Dragon'' *''Wyvern'' (Wyvern) Television *''The 7D'' *''Ace Ventura'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Aladdin'' *''Angel'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (Asian Lung Dragon) *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Game Of Thrones'' *''Grimm'' (Dämonfeuer) *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Face Off'' *''Fraggle Rock'' (The Blue Dragon) *''Garfield and Friends'' (Chinese Dragon) *''Goldie & Bear'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''The Little Mermaid'' (Simon) *''The Lost World'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Merlin'' *''The Muppet Show'' (Uncle Deadly) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''DuckTales'' *''Quack Pack'' (Nelly) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''Petite Princess Yucie'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snorks'' (Shellshock) *''Sofia the First'' *''Supernatural'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Teen Titans'' (Malchior) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' Video Games *''ARK'' (Dragon) *''Breath of Fire'' (Dragon) *''Banjo-Tooie'' *''Dark Parables'' *''Dark Souls'' (Dragon) *''Donkey Kong 64'' (Dogadon) *''Diddy Kong Racing'' (Smokey) *''DK: Jungle Climber'' (Dragon Kremling) *''Dragon's Dogma'' *''Jacksmith'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' series *''Pokémon'' series (several species) *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Spyro the Dragon'' *''Super Mario Land'' (Dragonzamasu) *''Mortal Kombat'' series (Onaga, Orin) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (Dragohoho) *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (Ruined Dragon) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''Wario World'' *''Wario's Woods'' (Drago) *''Yoshi's Story'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''WarCraft'' (Dragon) *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Tabletop Games *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (Dragons, Wyverns) Music *"Puff the Magic Dragon" Commercials *La Choy 東 (the La Choy Dragon) Gallery Depictions of various dragons. dragon2.jpg dragon3.jpg dragon4.jpg Dragon (Ultima X).jpg|A Dragon from the canceled Ultima X. Hungarian Horntail Firebreath.jpg|A Hungarian Horntail. Jabberwock.jpg|The Jabberwock is a dragon-like entity. Jabborwock MiMP.jpg|A "Jabborwock" from Monster in My Pocket. Falcor.jpg|A Luckdragon, a more dog-like, serpentine variant. Ukrainian Ironbelly.jpg|A Ukranian Ironbelly. Dragon MiMP.jpg|Dragon from Monster in My Pocket Emily_and_the_Dragons_wish_the_Railway_Dragon_a_happy_birthday..png|Emily and the Dragons wish the Railway Dragon a happy birthday. AtTheEarth'sCore-Dragon.jpg|Fire-breathing reptilian beast from At The Earth's Core. DAFMR-PrehistoricDragons.jpeg|Prehistoric Dragons from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real. DAFMR-MountainDragons.png|Mountain Dragons from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real. DAFMR-MarineDragon.jpg|Marine Dragon from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real. DAFMR-ForestDragon.jpg|Forest Dragon from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real. GreenDragon-ScoobyDoo.jpg|The Green Dragon from Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword. Dragon_(Rickshaw_Scooby).png|''Rickshaw Scooby'' Simon-TheLittleMermaid.jpg|Simon from The Little Mermaid Malcho.jpeg|Malcho from Aladdin Spyro.png|Spyro from the Spyro series Mushu .jpg|Mushu from Mulan Dragon_(Knighty_Knight_Bugs).jpeg|Dragon from Knighty Knight Bugs Dragon_(Wabbit).png|''Wabbit'' DragonWrathOfCortex.png|Dragon from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Red'sBlueDragon.jpg|Blue Dragon from Fraggle Rock DragonMarioCartoon.png|The Dragon from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Percy_the_Polite_Dragon.png|Percy from Popeye the Sailor Bluedragon.jpg|Blue Dragon from Dungeons & Dragons Professor_Thurdigree_Burns.png|Thurdigree Burns from Casper's Scare School Dragon-Shrek.png|Dragon from Shrek franchise. Hagar-Dragons.jpg|Dragons in the comic strip Hagar the Horrible. Hagar-Dragons2019.png|''Hagar the Horrible'' Drago_(Wario_Woods).jpeg|Drago from Wario Woods Dracano.jpg|Dragon from the movie Dracano. Dragons-GameOfThrones.jpg|Dragon from Game of Thrones Smaug.jpg|Smaug from The Hobbit. GameOfThrones1.jpg|A small dragon on its owner's shoulder, from Game of Thrones Dragons-LillyTheWitch.jpg|Some dragons seen in Lilly the Witch HexeLilli-Hector.jpg|Hector, as seen in the Lilly the Witch movies The Christmas Dragon.png|Baby dragon from The Christmas Dragon The_Gwynthaints.jpeg|Gwynthaints from The Black Cauldron Dragonzamasu.png|Dragonzamasu from Super Mario Land Dark Dragon (FF IV PSP).png|Dark Dragon, a boss in Final Fantasy IV ChineseDragon-Garfield.jpg|Chinese Dragon from Garfield and Friends Czar Dragon.png|Czar Dragon from Super Mario RPG SMRPGZombone.jpeg|Zombone from Super Mario RPG Bahamutt.png|Bahamutt from Super Mario RPG Dragon-Hercules.jpg|Dragon from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Couragegreendragon.png|Asian Lung Dragon from Courage the Cowardly Dog Onaga.png|Onaga from Mortal Kombat: Deception Orin_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Orin from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon The_hobbit_smaug_01_by_jd1680a-d7c3rc5.jpg|Smaug from The Hobbit (film trilogy) BigBaghdadDanger.jpg|''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' Sir_Drayson_Dragon.jpeg|Sir Drayson Dragon from Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade Dragon_Kremling.png|Dragon Kremling from DK: Jungle Climber Hooktail.png|Hooktail from Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door Toothless.png|Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon Night Fury.png|Night Fury from How to Train Your Dragon Red_death_1.jpg|Red Death from How to Train Your Dragon Bewilderbeast_white_hero.jpg|Bewilderbeast from How to Train Your Dragon 2 Bewilderbeast-0.png|Valka's Bewilderbeast from How to Train Your Dragon 2 250.png|Dragon of the Moon from the Marvel Comics 300-2.png|Dracowerepyre from AdventureQuest Dragon-TheLostWorld01.jpg|Dinosaur-like dragon from The Lost World. Dragon-TheLostWorld02.jpg|Dragon from The Lost World breathing fire. LachoyDragon.jpg|The La Choy Dragon. Alina-dragon.jpg|Alina in her dragon form from Beyond Sherwood Forest. Matches.jpg|Matches from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. Nelly_(Quack_Pack).jpeg|Nelly from Quack Pack Smokey_(Diddy_Kong_Racing).png|Smokey from Diddy Kong Racing Dragohoho.png|Dragohoho from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Dogadon.png|Dogadon from Donkey Kong 64 TarzanAtTheEarthsCore.jpg|A draconian beast from Pellucidar. Thipdar.jpg|A Thipdar, another dragon-like species from Pellucidar. SeaDragon-TheLittleMermaid.jpg|A sea dragon from The Little Mermaid. Dragons-QuestForCamelot.jpg|Dragons from Quest for Camelot. Dual Dragons.png|Dual Dragon from Wario World Ruined Dragon.png|Ruined Dragon from Super Mario Odyssey Pischu_the_Gold-Hunting_Dragon.png|Pixiu from DuckTales Dragon_(Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates).jpeg|Dragon from Jake and the Never Land Pirates Gobblegut.png|Gobblegut from Super Mario Galaxy 2 Fiery Gobblegut.png|Fiery Gobblegut from Super Mario Galaxy 2 BoneDragonYS.png|Three-headed bone dragon from Yoshi's Story YSGreenDragon.png|Green dragon from Yoshi's Story YSRedDragon.png|Red dragon from Yoshi's Story Gloomtail.png|Gloomtail from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Draggadon.png|Draggadon from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Bonetail.png|Bonetail from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Fracktail.jpg|Fracktail from Super Paper Mario Fantasia2000.jpg|Unicorn, Dragon and Griffin in Fantasia 2000 Dragondd.jpg|Dungeons & Dragons Dark_Dragon_(American_Dragon-_Jake_Long).jpeg|Dark Dragon from American Dragon: Jake Long King-Ghidorah's Gravity Beam GMK.png|Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack DragonDarkSouls.png|Dark Souls Dragon (The Sorcerer's Apprentice).jpg|The Sorcerer's Apprentice Dragon Dossier.jpg|ARK Chilly_Willy.png|Chilly Willy from Banjo-Tooie ChilliBilli.jpg|Chilli Billi from Banjo-Tooie Elliott.png|Elliot from Pete's Dragon DragonsOfEnchancia.jpeg|Dragons of Enchancia from Sofia the First Pete's-Dragon-2016-44.png|''Pete's Dragon'' (2016 film) Sizzle.png|Sizzle from Sofia the First Crackle.png|Crackle from Sofia the First Dragon-TimonAndPumbaa.png|''Timon & Pumbaa'' Dragon (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad).jpg|Dragon from The 7th Voyage of Sinbad TheDuchess.png|The Duchess from Sofia the First Crispy.png|Crispy from Sofia the First See also *Dragon (ARK) *Dragon (Breath of Fire) *Dragon (Dark Souls) *Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) *Dragon (Game of Thrones) *Dragon (Reign of Fire) *Dragon (WarCraft) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack) Category:Sentient Beings Category:Carnivores Category:Dragons Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Eurasian Creatures Category:African Creatures Category:Australian Creatures Category:North American Creatures Category:South American Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Buffy Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:Dragon Ball Universe Category:Dragon's Dogma Universe Category:The Faery Convention Universe Category:Hercules and Xena Universe Category:J. R. R. Tolkien Universe Category:Lilly the Witch Universe Category:My Little Pony Universe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Variable Aggressivity Category:Characters Portrayed by Abraham Benrubi Category:Oz Universe Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Sucker Punch Universe Category:Face Off Universe Category:The Cabin in the Woods Universe Category:Goosebumps Universe Category:Sword Art Online Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Crash Bandicoot Universe Category:Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Asian Creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Donkey Kong Universe Category:Banjo-Kazooie Universe Category:Mario Universe Category:DuckTales Universe Category:Reader Rabbit Universe Category:Quack Pack Universe Category:Once Upon A Time Universe Category:Yoshi Universe Category:Wario Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Universe Category:The 7D Universe Category:Alice in Wonderland Universe Category:Evil Dead Universe Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:The Muppets Universe Category:Vampirina Universe Category:Looney Tunes Universe Category:Fantasia Universe Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Universe Category:The Reluctant Dragon Universe Category:Sofia the First Universe Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Universe Category:Casper Universe Category:Ghostbusters Universe Category:Tom and Jerry Universe Category:Aladdin Universe Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Warner Bros. Universes Category:The Lost World Universe Category:Timon and Pumbaa Universe Category:Oceanian Creatures Category:Antarctic Creatures